robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat K
The Fourth Wars - Heat K was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat K was originally broadcast on December 15, 2000 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Evil Weevil (seeded 12th) *Weight: 80.2kg *Dimensions: 0.30 x 1.10 x 0.70m *Power: 2 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Spikes + Sledgehammer *Team Members: Kevin Pritchard, Mark Mellor, Ashley Evans Mousetrap *Weight: 77.3kg *Dimensions: 0.25 x 1.40 x 0.70m *Power: 2 x 24 Volt Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Mouse Trap *Team Members: Jason Launchbury, Stan Launchbury Tiberius *Weight: 79.9kg *Dimensions: 0.70 x 1.12 x 0.81m *Power: 2 x 750 Watt Motors *Weapons: Jack Powered Armour Piercer *Team Members: Sam Smith, Simon Coulthard, John Coulthard Sumpthing *Weight: 79.6kg *Dimensions: 0.51 x 1.04 x 0.95m *Power: 2 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Pickaxe, Spike & Wedge *Team Members: 'Dig', Jonny Lort, Geoff Germainey Little Fly *Weight 79.8kg *Dimensions 0.50 x 1.20 x 0.90m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Lawnmower Blade *Team Members: Andy Hosking, John Woodward, Richard Woodward Weld-Dor 2 (seeded 28th) *Weight: 80.4kg *Dimensions: 0.35 x 1.20 x 0.95m *Power: 2 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Hammer + Ram *Team Members: Phelim Lundy, David Lundy, Damian Kilgallon Eliminators *Evil Weevil vs Mousetrap vs Tiberius All the robots started well. Mousetrap bought its weapon into play. Evil Weevil used its weapon too. Tiberius got underneath Mousetrap and stabbed it with its spike weapon. The Refbot had to split them up. Evil Weevil, meanwhile, seemed to have stopped. The House Robots closed in. Tiberius and Mousetrap got stuck in the CPZ. Evil Weevil got thrown on the floor flipper. :Qualified: Mousetrap + Tiberius *Sumpthing vs Little Fly vs Weld-Dor 2 Sumpthing was the surprise of this fight. It used its weapon well, but didn't cause that much damage. Little Fly's weapon was spinning, causing minor damage to the side of Weld-Dor 2. Weld-Dor 2's weapons weren't working either. It looked like it would go to the judges, but then Little Fly's weapon somehow managed to snap one of Weld-Dor 2's battery cables (according to Phelim Lundy after the fight) and Weld-Dor 2 stopped. The House Robots closed in; Killalot dumped Weld-Dor 2 in the pit. :Qualified: Sumpthing + Little Fly Semi-Finals *Tiberius vs Little Fly Tiberius definately had the upper hand early on; it managed to push Litle Fly into Sgt Bash, who clawed it. Little Fly escaped, but its blade was no good against Tiberius's shell. Tiberius slammed Little Fly into the arena wall; one of the arena spikes stabbed the back of Little Fly. Refbot split the two robots up; Little Fly got away, but Tiberius was stuck under the spike, apparently stuck in forward gear. Killalot lifted Tiberius up and dropped it on the pit; Shunt nudged them it. :Winner: Little Fly *Mousetrap vs Sumpthing Mousetrap started stronger; it managed to pin down Sumpthing's axe with its weapon. Sumpthing escaped, but got whacked by Mousetrap's weapon again. Mousetrap then appeared to stop; Sumpthing came in with it's axe. Mousetrap got away, but stopped moving again. Sumpthing charged at the seemingly immobile robot, but Mousetrap managed to move out of the way; Sumpthing therefore hit the arena wall and immobilised itself! The House Robots closed in; Dead Metal pitted Sumpthing. The judges decided Mousetrap was still mobile (just), so it went through. :Winner: Mousetrap Final *Little Fly vs Mousetrap Little Fly came in with its weapon, but it didn't cause much damage to Mousetrap, who bought its own weapon into play. Mousetrap then pushed Little Fly into the arena wall. Refbot split the two up. Mousetrap drove at Little Fly's blade, pushing Little Fly onto the pit. Little Fly got away, but Mousetrap pushd it into Matilda. Little Fly got away and went back on the attack, just before 'Cease' was called. The judges gave Mousetrap the win. :Heat Winner: Mousetrap Category:The Fourth Wars